On veut juste des amis
by mitakashika
Summary: Viens à moi petit démon ... Geek/Démon SLG


**_Hey mes chers cookies :D Me revoilà avec un nouvelle OS , j'espère qu'ils vous plaira et j'ai tenu compte de vos reviews et donc j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^.^ _**

**_Je vous souhaite la bonne lecture _**

* * *

><p>Le geek est seul comme à son habitude, dans sa chambre remplie de console, de manga, de figurine de divers jeux vidéo connus. 19 heures c'est ce que son réveil lui indique. Il repense à la nuit dernière, a la visite nocturne qu'il a eue et ce mets à chanter :<p>

_- « Petit démon,_

_Au visage blanc,_

_Au regard triste et effrayant,_

_J'aimerai tant te revoir,_

_Tu m'intrigues, oui, moi j'ai espoir,_

_Que tu reviennes me voir ce soir,_

_Que je puis te câliner,_

_Te consoler et même t'aimer,_

_Mon petit démon adoré … »_

Le geek regarde par la fenêtre, il commence à faire noir et entends maître panda l'appeler pour manger, il quitte donc sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas vu l'ombre noir dans un coin de sa chambre, le démon l'avait écouté et lui ce mis à chanter à son tour :

_- « Petit enfant,_

_Si innocent,_

_Si pur et au regard touchant,_

_N'es pas peur de moi je t'en prie,_

_Je veux juste me faire des amis,_

_J'ai entendu ton appel,_

_Ce soir, je serai prés de toi,_

_Je pourrai donc ranger mes ailes,_

_Mon petit enfant à moi … »_

Et il disparut dans l'ombre, ne laissant qu'apparaître ses yeux, en attendant que le geek revienne.

20 heures, le geek rentre dans sa chambre en mâchant le dernier morceau de viande qui se trouver dans son assiette et se jeté sur son lit. Il fixe le plafond en repensant à la chanson qu'il a chanté pour ce démon et ce mets à fredonner trois petites phrases …

__ « Que tu reviennes me voir ce soir, que tu puis te câliner, te consoler et même t'aimer … »_

Le démon réapparu en silence dans le coin de la pièce et regarde le geek. Il l'avait appelé, lui, et a première vue, le geek n'avait pas l'air d'être méchant donc la raison de sa venue ne devait avoir pour but de nuire quelqu'un ...

__ Le démon n'aime pas la lumière ! Il ne viendra pas si elle reste allumée !_

Le geek sort de son lit, ouvre en grand ses stores et éteins la lumière, seule la clarté de la lune éclairé la chambre à présent … Il retourne dans son lit et vu, face à lui, à côté de son armoire, des yeux bleu le fixé. La peur monte en lui.

__ Dé-démon, c'est-c'est toi ?_

Il n'eut plus un son, mise à part les bruits des pas rapprochant du démon avant d'apparaître dans la lumière de lune. Il est identique à la première fois qu'ils se sont vu, la peur disparu remplacer par une joie immense. Il lui fait un énorme sourire et l'invite à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fait au bout du lit. Le démon le regarde avec gentillesse et lui dit

__ J'ai entendu ton appel, donc me voilà_

__ Tu… tu m'as entendu chanter ?_

__ Oui, c'était agréable …_

__ Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu as aimé_

__ Quel est ton nom ?_

__ Normalement ça devrait être Mathieu mais on si retrouverai pas donc … Bah moi, c'est le geek ou gamin._

__ Le geek … Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, à vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas …_

__ Le démon est ton « nouveau » nom alors ?_

__ Ça doit être sa … C'est ce que je suis après tout, y avait-il une raison particulière à m'appeler ou non ?_

__ Oui ! Je te suis appelé pour te consoler de toute cette tristesse !_

__ Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

__ Viens dans mes bras, te souviens-tu de comment c'est ?_

__ Je dois t'avoue que pas du tout … Mais es-que j'ai vraiment le droit ?_

__ Pourquoi pas après tout …_

Le démon se met près du geek qui le prit dans ses bras. L'être des enfers se laissa faire et le gamer lui dit :

__ Tu … Tu es bien ?_

__ Oh oui … Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer …_

A ses mots, le démon ferme les yeux et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son ami. Il était apaiser, libérer, se sentit aimer et s'endormit avec le sourire. Le geek le regarde avec le sourire et le regard tendre avant de passer la couette sur eux deux et s'endormir avec …

21 heures, Mathieu passe dans la chambre du geek soucieux de voir si tout va bien et vu le spectacle. Il vu également les sourires si doux, si calme et si reposer qu'il le fit à son tour et referme doucement la porte avant d'aller rejoindre la fille ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ! <em>**

**_J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il vous aura plus , reviews ? Positif ou négatif bien sur _**

**_Gros bisous :3_**


End file.
